


Kadem ibn Iblis

by Hessefan



Category: The Courtney Novels - Wilbur Smith
Genre: Blue Horizon, Crime, Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería mancillar al hijo del falso profeta, escupir en la descendencia del enemigo de su padre, pisotear incluso hasta su sombra, pero sabía que cualquier atrevimiento que el joven tomara a mal, echaría a perder todo el plan que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Y eso no se lo podía permitir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadem ibn Iblis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : La Saga Courtney y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Wilbur Smith. Larga vida al rey (?). Advertencia: Basado en "Horizonte azul". Spoilers.

Quería mancillar al hijo del falso profeta, escupir en la descendencia del enemigo de su padre, pisotear incluso hasta su sombra, pero sabía que cualquier atrevimiento que el joven tomara a mal, echaría a perder todo el plan que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Mansur caminaba junto a Kadem al-Jurf ignorando la semilla de maldad puesta en él desde Zayn ibn al-Din ibn al-Malik le había bendecido con todo los honores que sólo un hijo se merece. El silencio, levemente interrumpido por las voces que dejaban atrás, no solapaba sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Cada paso que daba internándose en la espesura de la selva, era como un paso hacia el infierno. Comprendía que la invitación de Kadem a buscar una presa era una mera excusa, y pese a ello lo había seguido como un fiel cordero.

Es que Mansur Courtney ya tenía edad suficiente para anhelar los placeres de la carne. En un pasado no muy lejano había luchado infructuosamente contra esas pulsaciones acompañando a su primo a visitar a mujerzuelas, pero nunca podía evitar que sus ojos —y toda su persona— se desviasen para posarse en figuras masculinas.

Supo que en algún momento el hombre junto a él develaría sus intenciones, y reconocía en su interior que cada segundo perdido era un suplicio.

—Allí —indicó Kadem señalando un rejunte de búfalos.

Ambos se agacharon cubriéndose para evitar ser vistos y una conversación superflua dio inicio. Por unos cuantos minutos ambos se dedicaron a ensalzar la figura de al-Salil; uno con verdadera convicción, el otro con falsa rendición.

Pero un nuevo silencio sobrevino, uno que fue levemente quebrado al momento en el que Kadem levantó una mano para tomar uno de los mechones rojizos del hijo del profeta. Mansur sabía que entre los árabes el color de su cabello era preciado, quizás por eso no se mostró incómodo con el contacto. Era agradable, y lo que por tantos minutos había ansiado.

Pero cuando la mano curtida del guerrero recorrió su mejilla, Mansur bajó la vista, atormentado. Para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación que embargaba su cuerpo, endureciendo su entrepierna. Él, a diferencia de su padre, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta veneración.

Abrió los ojos estudiando temerosamente las facciones de Kadem. En su rostro frío no había sentimiento alguno y eso le inquietó.

"Se irán" pensó Mansur, refiriéndose a los búfalos que pastaban cada vez más lejos de ellos, pero era claro que a ninguno de los dos le importaba ese detalle. Algo en todo ese encantador ritual prohibido le dictaba que era pecado, aún así no podía evitar dejarse llevar. No rechazó el acercamiento de Kadem, por el contrario, lo recibió complaciente.

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente al sentir el aliento del traidor tan cerca, cruzando la delgada línea de lo decoroso. Ni siquiera en ese punto supo detenerlo. Dócil, Mansur se dejó guiar: abrió la boca y recibió de lleno toda la braveza del guerrero, gimiendo apenas de deleite y desazón.

Como si reparase en el acto impuro corrió la cara abruptamente, sintiéndose contrariado como nunca antes en toda su corta vida:

—¿Esto es… pecado?

—No… —afirmó Kadem sabiendo lo que debía decir para convencerlo—. Al igual que santo Sufí Shah Hussain, lo nuestro es bendito.

Mansur se horrorizó con esa precipitada conclusión. No podía considerar un acercamiento tan erótico de ese estilo como algo sagrado. Porque Mansur lo sabía: si Kadem intentaba despojarle de sus prendas él no podría luchar con toda su voluntad. Sucumbiría, se dejaría recorrer cada palmo, tomaría su sexo entre los dedos para beber esa de fuente vedada a él.

Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso pedir ayuda, pero Mansur no pudo, principalmente porque no quería. Demasiado tiempo había reprimido sus instintos, y Kadem era la representación carnal de de la indecencia. Podía sentir esos ojos negros adentrándose en él profundamente, de la misma manera en la que le permitiría, como si de una esposa volcada al islam se tratase, hacer de él su súbdito. Le complacería y sería su esclavo si tan sólo Kadem se lo pedía.

Y, Oh Dios, que no lo hiciera. Algo dentro de Mansur le dictaba que esa había sido la intención de Kadem desde el principio.

Tragó saliva, intuyendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Su propia hombría clamaba a gritos atención, la imperiosa necesidad de liberar su simiente. Se relamió los labios sintiendo la mano de Kadem metiéndose dentro de los pliegues de su ropa, para tocar en zonas tan sensibles que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Tembló… porque ya estaba por completo entregado, decidido a consentirlo como el Corán les dicta a las mujeres musulmanas. ¿Debía sentirse herido, humillado, enojado? No lo sabía, lamentaba no haber sido sincero con su padre para haber hablado más en profundidad sobre esos temas.

Un nuevo gemido y su propia mano, sin obedecer órdenes, buscó con desesperación el pene erguido del guerrero. Por encima de la ropa lo aferró, indicándole con el gesto y sin palabras que estaba listo para abrirse como una flor, que quería de verdad lo que el hombre pretendía ofrecerle.

—¡Mansur! —Escuchó la voz de su padre llamándole desde el campamento y toda la magia se esfumó de golpe.

Dio un respingo de sorpresa, temiendo que su propio padre tuviese ojos de halcón, pero no, era Alá que todo lo ve, quien le había salvado de esa trampa que el enemigo le había puesto en el camino.

¡Oh, Allah! mantenme a salvo de _l _Shaytán, se dijo Mansur. Se puso de pie sin decir palabra y sin poder mirar a Kadem. Caminó con prisa, saliendo de entre la vegetación tan agitado y acalorado como si realmente hubiera estado persiguiendo a una presa; pero sus manos estaban vacías y contradictoriamente llenas de culpa, porque la presa había estado a punto de ser él.__

Kadem se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, frustrado. Se miró la mano, la misma que había acariciado ese cabello de fuego, y la olió… le encantó descubrir que todavía tenía su juvenil perfume. Y con esa misma mano buscó darse un necesario consuelo.

Había querido mancillar al hijo del falso profeta, pero al final él había acabado ofendido y rendido ante tanta belleza.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> No pretendo insultar a nadie con este relato :3, simplemente he querido jugar con eso que se llama "culpa" y que es inherente a todos los seres humanos sin importar su credo, raza o razón social. Si me preguntan a mí: creo en el amor universal. Y ese amor puede tener mil formas. Lo que hagan dos hombres no me perturba, al contrario, lo tomo tan natural como lo puede ser entre un hombre y una mujer.
> 
>  _Aclarado esto: gracias por leer._


End file.
